


Jasprosesprite^2 has 6000 less fanfics than Eridan Ampora, please rectify this posthaste.

by Griever1337



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meta, she has 54 fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griever1337/pseuds/Griever1337
Summary: Jasprose discusses the fanfic economy.





	Jasprosesprite^2 has 6000 less fanfics than Eridan Ampora, please rectify this posthaste.

JASPROSESPRITE^2: Wow, can you believe that at the time of this fanfic being written there are only a little more than fifty fanfics with me in them?  
ROSE: Hm?  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: I was thinking about reading all the stories with me inside of them since after all we do love to see our presence plastered all over all the crevices of literature we can possibly think of.  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: It’s kind of like looking at your naked body in the mirror and ogling at your own ass because you know how good your ass looks and by god do we have some really good asses meow.  
ROSE: I’m starting to remember why I don’t invite you over very often.  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Come on Rose we both know that half the reason you want to keep the narrative running is so that people know how indescribably important and sexy you are at all times!   
JASPROSESPRITE^2: I share the exact same sentiment but am more free to say it, that’s basically the crux of me as a character.  
ROSE: Are we really resorting to short, dialogic debates of meta-narrative to get you another fanfic? What are you even trying to accomplish?  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Well it’s either that or pornography you know. Which of course neither of us would be opposed to.  
ROSE: Begrudgingly, I will admit this is true.  
JASPROSESPRITE^2: Speaking of that which is less savory for an ordinary workspace I have a goal in mind and that’s that I want to have at least sixty nine fanfics in my name!  
ROSE: Of course.  



End file.
